


Geode My Way

by IVMysteryNumbers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IVMysteryNumbers/pseuds/IVMysteryNumbers
Summary: Ryoga’s ride is looking quite...spiffy.





	Geode My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was made last year and I was contemplating on posting it. Hi, I’d like to think I’m funny.

Heartland City stood proud and dazzling with vibrant colors everywhere. The schools were pretty decent. There were fun locations for every pedestrian to partake in. Birds were chirping. Yessir, it's just another peaceful day in Heartland-

"AAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY MOTORCYCLE?!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted. The voice belonged to none other than former rock alien middle school student Ryoga Kamishiro. And oh boy, was he...what's the word.

"Rio!" Ryoga slammed the door to his twin sister's room. Rio slowly looked up from her D-Pad with a general feel of annoyance. "Did you mess with my ride?!"

"Ryoga, calm down for a second. What are you talking about?" Rio formed her lips into a flat line.

"Where's your glue gun."  
"My glue gun?" Rio raised a brow. "Why?"  
"Someone vandalized my motorcycle, so I'm trying to narrow down the list of suspects." Ryoga growled. "Of course, I was going to eliminate you on the list. So tell me: where is it."

Rio sighed. "It's in the hobby basket in the kitchen."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, but the melting glue's been all used up. Haven't touched it in a couple weeks."  
"...A couple weeks?" Ryoga scrunched his brows together. "What did you use it for?"  
"Dazzling my D-Pad?"  
"You bedazzled your D-Pad."  
"Wait," Rio paused. A goofy look came over her face. "Your motorcycle was bedazzled!" She began to laugh.

"Yes, someone bedazzled my ride!" Ryoga felt his blood pressure rising.  
Rio shrugged. "Well lucky, it wasn't me."

Grumbling, Ryoga carried on his search, but he didn't have to look vary far. Reaching the base of the stairs, he heard a strange knock at the door. Not really in any sort of visitor mood, Ryoga attempted to bide his anger and opened the front door.  
"Yuma, it's not the time for-"  
"Hello, Ryoga."  
It wasn't Yuma.  
It was IV. And...he was looking smug.  
"What now?"  
"Ryoga, Yuma desired to hold a tournament with his friends (including myself), and he wasn't sure where you were. So, like the good Duel Champion that I am, I came to fetch you." IV frivolously placed a hand on his head. Dramatic much, Ryoga thought.

"Well that should be rescheduled. I'm not dueling anybody until my ride's cleaned up."

"Surely you jest, Ryoga." IV gave a laugh. "Your ride? What happened to it?"

Ryoga, steps ahead of him, opened the hatch to the garage and turned on the light. His impractical one-wheeled motorcycle with the Shark Drake theme was...wait, was it now? It was hard to tell from the glittering plastic stones that covered the exterior. Yellow smudges were on the mirrors.

"Someone vandalized my motorcycle last night."  
"Well then," IV attempted as straight face. "We'd best go and find the culprit."  
"Yeah so, help me out here-"  
That was it. IV couldn't hold the laughter anymore.  
"What's so funny?" And then Ryoga realized something. Yes, only he could pull this off.

"IV, did you touch my ride."  
"Whatever do you mean?" IV grinned.  
"Did you bedazzle my ride?"  
"What was that?"  
Ryoga had enough of it. He grabbed IV by the shirt. "YOU BEDAZZLED MY RIDE!"  
IV was still grinning that stupid smug grin. "It was to make a point."  
"WHAT POINT WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE?!"  
"You have a thing for bedazzles."

Ryoga felt his blood pressure skyrocket. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! WHAT POINT WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE?!"  
"That you now match."  
"MATCH WHAT?!"  
"Well," IV paused. "Where the hell do I begin. First, your shoes. Next, your dumb jacket. Thirdly, you have a rocky past-"  
"IV, I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND KILL YOU!"

IV was humored. Just completely out of breath from laughing too hard. "Can't you take a joke, Ryoga?"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SCRIBBLED ON MY MIRRORS?!"  
IV looked at the yellow residue on his side mirrors. "Oh, that's window chalk."  
"WHY ARE YOU WRITING 'GEODE MY WAY' ON THE MIRRORS?!" Ryoga yelled at the top of his lungs.

"My sediments. I thought you would take a shine to it."

IV was found the next morning, buried up to his neck in sand on Heartland City’s local beach.


End file.
